wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
White
W H I T E character description here Coding is by Essence! Appearance White is unusually beautiful, for a year old dragonet. She is all white, with striking sad , lonely , red eyes. She has wing buds so no dragon knows how she'll look after metamorphosis. She is also seen with strong silver chains , chained to a silver pole. Personality Pretty much all that sums her up is Sadness. She wishes she wasn't beautiful, sometimes she wishes she wasn't hatched. History A Elder HiveWing walks on her usual strolls in the evening. She smells something nearby, something, horrid. She follows the horrible stench, then stumbles a SilkWing corpse. Her pink, purple, and white scales, covered in scarlet blood. The HiveWing covers her nostrils with her talons. She notices a pure white object in the curve of the dead SilkWing's belly. An egg? What happened to this poor SilkWing? ''the HiveWing thought to herself. She carefully picks up the delicate egg. Slippery from the body's blood, she almost drops it. Catches it in time, a sigh of relief as she clutches the egg. She carefully puts it the light of the sun. Yes, there was life, it moves slightly, as the HiveWing studies it. ''It looks like it's about to hatch! The HiveWing hugs the egg tightly as she was about to lift into flight. She landed on the porch of her house in Wasp Hive, well she was the cousin of Queen Wasp. She puts the egg in a nest of talon-made blankets. She flops onto her bed, she watches the egg shift a bit after bit, til she got tired annnnnd fell into a catnap . Two hours later, she wakes up to a coon in her ear. "huh?" She sits up slowly, opening her eyes with a baby SilkWing in her face. She looks at were the egg used to be. Her dark eyes widen as she realizes that it hatched! She picks the dragonet up, she thought, All white? With red eyes? She could be a rare Albino SilkWing. But that depends on her wings when she grows. "Hmmm.... what do you think of the name , White?" White makes a baby rawr as if she was saying she loved the idea. 1 YEAR LATER " Momma, I made you a bwacelet!" White shouted from her room upstairs. Click walks up to White's room. She knows White isn't her own daughter, but she rolls with it, she still loves her to her soul. "Did you now?' Click said as she came in the door, as usual the room was a mess with paper, utensils, and beads. White bounds up to Click, in her small talons , she holds a over sized bracelet with wooden wasps and butterflies, each painted a different color. "Thank you, sweetie." Click says with passion. "Say how about we go get some HoneyDrops?" Click asks White. "HONEYDROPS!!! HONEYDROPS!!!! YAY!" screams loudly , she zooms out of her room to the front door. "Oh dragonets these days." she shakes her head . At the Wasp Hive Market, Click and White walk to the HoneyDrop stand. She pays for two HoneyDrops, one for her and White. White shoves hers into her mouth, and sighs with delight. "Thank you momma!" White says through her mouthful. "Anytime my Darling." Suddenly a HiveWing Guard stops the duo in their tracks. "Ma'am , we're sorry, but... the Queen orders me to take your SilkWing." Click stares at the Guard with a horrifying face. "No you can't, she's the only family that I have!" "I'm sorry ma'am, Guards!" Suddenly , guards swarmed Click and White. "MOMMA! MOMMA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAYYYYY!" White shouted. "WHITE , NO! LET ME GO!" Click shoots out her wrist stingers, and tries to paralize her attackers, but it was no use. "WHITE I'LL SAVE YOU ONE DAY! I PROMISE!" Click screams over the guards as she tries to reach her only Daughter. After that, Click was knocked out. She woke up in a cell. She wakes up slowly, blinking her eyes. a Bright yellow HiveWing in a Crown stands before her. "Well, look who finally woke up....cousin." Click remembers that voice, her cousin ,Queen Wasp. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Click, Goodbye." Then just that Click was stabbed in he heart with Wasp's tail. Gasping to breath, her eyes clouded , her head hang from her neck. "GUARDS, take her body to the disposal, NOW!" Wasp yells at her guardsdragons. "Y-Y-Yes ,your M-Majesty." the Guard stumbled. He drag clicks body to Wasp's disposal for the dead. " Commander Beetle? Chain the White one, hahahahahahahaha!' Relationships Lady Click- deceased/ adoptive mother Unknown SilkWing- deceased/ possibly the birth mother Gallery White_aesthetic.png|White aesthetic by MKdragonet Category:SilkWings Category:Content (KiwiFluff2008) Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters